worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-07 Crusader
Background With the success of the original Spartan, ways to improve its combat effectievness were always in teh works. The most successful of which was the Crusader. Adding the heavy firepower of a Tomahawk Particle Cannon as well increase sensor ability and an experimental cloaking system make this unit very effective when in operation. Unfortunately for the time, the cloaking device tended to cause issue and the development of the REF Gladiator showed there was no need for this unit. While many were built and some were taken to Tirol most were left on earth in teh hands of the remaining RDF units and Armies of the Southern Cross Model Type - MBR-07 Crusader (Modified/upgraded Spartan) Class - Main battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 500 Arms - 225 Hands - 125 Sensor pod - 80 Particle Cannon - 175 Dual Chest Laser - 100 Missile Pod - 100 Legs - 300 Feet - 150 Thrusters* 150 *equipped on space and underwater optimized models only AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 80kph/50mph Leaping - 5m unassisted, 10m with a running start Flying - Space - Mach 1, space equipped model only Range - 250 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 1000 km in space on reaction mass (Space equipped models only Statistics Height - 37ft (11.3m) Width - 27ft (8.2m) Weight - 29 tons PS - 50 robotic, Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 4km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Pod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys 1-12 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Dual Chest Laser Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +10% to piloting skill rolls Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6, Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ